


3 Times Juice Came Up With an Excuse and The One Time Chibs Told The Truth

by Mooresomore



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Being Boys, Developing Relationship, M/M, Mention of Juice's Suicide Attempt, Mention of Opie's Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooresomore/pseuds/Mooresomore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Three times someone walked in on them and Juice came up with a ridiculous excuse for whatever they were doing. (Doesn't have to be three times, really, one, two, five, I don't care, I just want Juice's hilarious excuses for why he's in Chibs' bed/on Chibs' lap/naked/kissing Chibs/whatever.)" Written for the SOA Comment ficathon over on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Times Juice Came Up With an Excuse and The One Time Chibs Told The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn’t even in the same country as the truth. I don’t own anybody, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters’ sexual identities.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Don't own Sons of Anarchy, the characters, or any references. Those all belong to Mr. Kurt Sutter and his crazy (but brilliant) mind. I'm just playing in my own mental sandbox with these guys. Also, they belong to FX, Sutter Ink, blah blah blah...**
> 
>  
> 
> Written for linndechir. Hope you like it!

 

**1.**

Chibs and Juice had been left behind on this mission; Juice because he was still reeling from the failed suicide attempt and Chibs, well, he'd promised to look after the kid (he still blamed himself for not seeing the warning signs in Juice sooner).

They'd lost track of what time it was- the only thing Chibs knew was that he was fucking freezing. He wasn't expecting Juice to come over with a blanket and tell him to lie down on the couch. And he _definitely_ didn't know Juice was going to lay out on top of him and cover them both with the blanket.

"Juicy?" Chibs asked, unsure of what was happening. He'd wanted this for so long, but now that it was here, he was confused.

"Go to sleep Chibs. I'll keep you warm." Juice said. "I won't leave you. I promise." he said, his voice almost a whisper. "Ever again."

The next thing Chibs knew, he was being woken up by Clay. "Yes sir?" he asked.

"Wanna explain why you two are all cozied up?" Clay asked, and Chibs could only see this ending badly. He opened his mouth to say that nothing was going on, only to have Juice speak first.

"I was keeping him warm. He was like an ice cube last night, and we all know how I'm like a personal spaceheater." Everyone chuckled; Juice was right about that- he was always hot when the others were freezing. "Nothing happened, I just didn't want him getting sick." Juice looked at Chibs, his eyes pleading for Chibs to help him with the story.

"Uh yeah." Chibs shook his head. "I was cold, and he brought over a blanket. I musta shivered or somethin, cause the next thing I knew, he was all in my space, telling me there was no fucking way I was going to get sick. Then it got nice and toasty, and I passed out. Nothing happened."

Clay looked back between the two of them and nodded. "Don't let us catch you again. Chapel in 30."

After everyone walked off, Juice said, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Hey, let me take you out to dinner tonight- I wanna... I wanna..." Chibs trailed off, not sure how to broach the subject.

"Just say 'I wanna fuck your brains out' already." Juice laughed.

"Wha? How?" Chibs asked. He hadn't said anything.

"I'm a hacker, dip. I know it all. No technology is safe." Juice said with a smile. "And the answer is 'yes'. I will go to dinner. What happens after is up to you." Juice added with a smirk and a wink. "Up you go. Let's do this."

"Thanks." Chibs said.

"Of course." Juice said. "and thanks for, you know, being there for me. It means a lot."

"You bet."

Juice grinned as Chibs walked out. He hadn't actually hacked into Chibs' email or phone, but Chibs' reaction had confirmed Juice's suspicions. And if Juice was completely honest, he wanted this as bad as Chibs appeared to.

 

**2.**

They had just buried Opie, and everyone had had their fair share of alcohol, making toasts to one of the most beloved members of SAMCRO. From the looks of it, the shots and toasts weren't going to stop anytime soon. There were a lot of people in the room too, so it was only by necessity that Juice ended up in Chibs' lap.

"Hey Juice." Chibs said, a smile ghosting his lips. "Stay awhile, aye?"

"Of course." Juice said, seeing the haunted look in Chibs' eyes. Juice knew things had happened- he wasn't aware of the full extent it was having on Chibs until Chibs threw an arm around Juice's waist and said, "Don't leave me. Please." He sounded so... broken. Juice felt like his heart was being torn out.

"I won't." Juice promised. The only time he got up was to get them another drink.

It was Jax this time who caught them. "Juice. Why are you sitting in Chibs' lap?"

"Well, uh, there were no chairs at first, and it's kinda full. I was tired of standing, and Chibs offered his lap."

"I see your point." Jax said, looking around. "Opie was a really well-loved guy."

"Aye." Chibs spoke. Juice agreed. "Yeah."

"Hey Juice, you wanna get us all another beer?" Jax asked. Juice did as the president told him. He watched as Jax whispered something in Chibs' ear, and Chibs seemed to relax a little; his shoulders sagged and he seemed to sink into a more comfortable position in the chair- slouched was probably the best term.

Juice went back over. "Here we go."

"Thanks." They drank in silence until Jax said, "Tara and I are going to go. You can have her chair. It's probably more comfortable than Chibs' lap."

"Thanks." Juice managed to smile. He took the seat that Tara vacated and pulled it up close so he and Chibs were pretty much pressed together.

"You doing ok?" he asked, resting a hand on Chibs' leg for a moment, which had started to bounce (a thing that Chibs did when he was anxious).

"It shoulda been me." Chibs' voice was so soft and quiet that Juice almost didn't hear it at first. "Juicy, Opie died because of me."

"Hey, look at me." Juice demanded. To his surprise, Chibs did without a fight. "He did what he had to for the club. We'd all do the same thing."

"But..."

"No buts. He's finally at peace like he wanted."

"Yeah." Chibs couldn't argue there. "Hey, would you spend the night at my place tonight? I don't really want to be alone tonight."

"Sure. Whatever you need, I'm here." Juice said.

"Thanks." Chibs smiled this time, one of his real smiles, which were rare. "You're the best."

"You know I'd do anything for you."

"Aye. Just like I would for you lad." Chibs looked around. "I think I want to go home and finish dealing with it there."

"Ok. I'll be there in 20? Let me grab some stuff from my place?"

"Of course."

Juice sighed as he hastily packed a quick overnight bag. It was going to be a rough few weeks- if not months. But he was in it for the long haul. He just had to make Chibs see that it wasn't just some "casual thing" like Chibs thought Juice thought it was. This was probably a good event to make sure Chibs knew Juice's investment in this "thing."

The whole ride to Chibs' place was nervewracking; Juice wasn't quite sure what Chibs needed right now. But he was determined to be there for Chibs. That didn't mean he was ready for what happened when he entered Chibs' house.

Juice let himself in when Chibs didn't answer; it was quiet- _too_ quiet. Juice felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. It was dark too. This was so unlike Chibs.

"Chibs?" Juice called. No answer. Juice started a room by room search. When he opened the guest room, he let out a startled yelp. "Chibs? What the **_fuck_** are you doing?" Before he could stop them, the tears started to fall. "Please don't."

Hearing Juice spooked Chibs, the vulnerability pulled him out of the zone he was in. He lowered the gun from his head and said, "God, Juicy, I wasn't... I couldn't." He went to reach for Juice, who pulled back, still shaken from what he'd just seen.

"Really?Then why was it there? You just like the feel of cold metal against your temple? What if I was 20 minutes later, huh? What then?"

"I'm sorry." Chibs said. " I just. I blame myself."

"So you think that's gonna solve it, huh?"

"Seemed like an idea." Chibs said, finally deflating. "God, Opie did it because he wanted Jax and me to take care of our families. But what about his?"

"Sit down." Juice said, steering them to the bed. "He knew they'd be ok. That was Opie, so worried about everyone else but not about himself."

"Yeah." Chibs smiled. "He, um, might have given me the ok to date you."

"What?" They hadn't told anyone.

"He asked me why I was so happy. I said there was this guy who make every day worth it. He said hang on to it, that it was too good to let go."

Juice smiled. "You make it worth it too. Now tell me what I can do to help you. I hate seeing you so sad."

"Just hold me and don't let me go, aye?" Chibs asked. They stripped down and climbed into the bed, Juice grabbing Chibs and pulling him close. When Chibs finally broke down, Juice just kept a tight hold on him and said, "Let it out. I'm here Chibs."

In the morning, Chibs was the first to wake up. He smiled as he looked at Juice peacefully sleeping. He carefully snuck out of bed and made breakfast. Bringing it back to the room, he woke up Juice.

"Is that French toast?"

"Yep."

"I love you." Juice grinned, giving Chibs a kiss.

"Love you too laddie." Chibs said. "Thanks for last night."

"You're welcome Chibs. Anytime."

　

　

**3**.

Juice wasn't quite sure what had gotten into him; that dick cop had smarted off and Juice had just snapped (Tig's witty one-liner had given them all a good chuckle before the melee). He saw the perplexed look that briefly flashed across Chibs' face before he broke into a huge grin- he was proving he belonged here, and Chibs was noticing it too.

Of course Jax had reamed him a new one about doing "cowboy shit" again, but he could tell the president was happy with the job he'd done; the real approval came when Chibs pulled him into an abandoned room and crushed their lips together.

"God Juicy. So fucking proud." Chibs said before leaning in for another kiss. "Scared me, but wow."

"Thanks. Not sure what happened." Juice admitted; that wasn't something he'd normally do.

"Not again, aye? Not sure it'll be good."

"Promise." Juice said. This time, he was the one to initiate the kiss. Chibs' lips were chapped just enough from the ride that they were rough in all the right places. "Didn't use chapstick yet?"

"Nope."

They were so wrapped up in their own world that they didn't hear the door open until it was too late. (And it was only then that Juice realized it was the bathroom and they'd left the door unlocked.)

"Uh guys, Jax wants us all to be in the room in 5." Ratboy said once he'd recovered from what he'd walked in on.

"Done." Juice said.

Chibs glared at Ratboy. "You ever tell anyone what you just saw prospect, and I'll make sure you never get patched in. Do I make myself clear, son?"

"Yes sir."

"And I know 6 ways to kill you with a pen. Don't forget that either."

"Chibs, quit scaring the guy. He's traumatized enough as it is."

Ratboy hesitated for a minute before asking the burning question. "Can I ask you what was going on? I won't say a word. I swear."

Juice said, "Katy Perry said she kissed a girl and she liked it; I wanted to kiss a boy and see if I liked it. Chibs happened to be the one to walk by."

"Ah." Ratboy said. He looked like he was going to say something, but thought better of it. "Let's go."

As they walked to the meeting room, Chibs whispered, "Uh, nice?"

"Quick thinkin?" Juice answered.

"Aye." Chibs said. "Once we get home, I'm going to take you to my place and fuck your brains out." he whispered into Juice's ear, grinning as Juice turned pink and stumbled. "You alright Juicy boy?"

"Yeah." Juice said, then added, "Bring it on."

After the vote, and the ride to get Juice's new bike from the cops (along with the apologies, which Chibs thought Juice handled perfectly), they both went to Chibs' place, where Chibs made good on that promise. He'd join in on all the ribbing Juice in the morning about the kinky one he'd picked up; he knew Juice would give it right back (they weren't too subtle in "marking their territory"; the hickeys were quite visible). As long as they were the only two who knew the truth, that was all that mattered. Nothing could come between them.

　

**1.**

Chibs saw the shots fired at the white van by the prison guard; he couldn't see who had been hit at first. When they made it back to the hangar, he was glad (well, relieved was probably a more accurate term) to see it wasn't Juice. Before he hopped into the back to tend to Bobby, he went over to Juice.

"Oh god, you're ok." he said, tugging Juice close. "I was scared it was you."

"Yep. I'm alright. Bobby's not so lucky. It's bad. Real bad."

"Let me take a look. Medic training and all might help." Chibs didn't say another word as he climbed into the white van.

After Chibs got Bobby stabilized, Juice helped Tara, and Clay got shot (a vote they'd had in secret), Chibs looked at Juice. "Let's head home, yeah?"

"Yeah." Juice said.

"Hey, come here." Juice came over to Chibs as he was commanded. "You did good. And we did what we had to."

"I know. Still don't make it easier."

"No. But we'll be ok." Chibs said, ghosting his lips at Juice's hairline (or where it would be if that frickin' mohawk and tattoos weren't there). "I'll see you at home soon, aye?"

"Sure." Juice answered, and that's when they realized Tig was listening to their every word.

"Uh..." Tig stammered and walked away. Chibs cursed under his breath. "Shite. Juicy, go to my house. I'll bring along Tiggy here and we'll talk."

"Ok." Juice said. He wasn't sure he was ready to come out, but it looked like their hand had been forced. He made the ride over to Chibs' place, letting himself in with the key Chibs had given him exactly three weeks ago today. He made a pot of coffee just in case; he knew they'd all likely need alcohol to get through this conversation.

He was just finishing tidying up when he heard the two bikes rumble into the driveway. He took a deep, steadying breath and waited for the door to open before figuring out his next move.

"Uh, hi?" he asked. Chibs answered "Hi" right away; Tig looked like he'd seen a ghost and his "hi" was really quiet.

"Can I get you something? Coffee? Water? Alcohol?" Juice asked.

"Alcohol. Lots of alcohol." Tig answered.

"Comin right up. Chibs?"

"Water's fine." After Juice grabbed the drinks, they sat in silence for a few minutes until Chibs decided to be the one to break the ice.

"So what you saw today with me and Juicy..." he stopped when Tig held up his hand.

"Don't wanna know." Tig said, unable to look them in the eye. "Wait, how long?"

"Since I tried..." Juice couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"That long? God, are we all blind. I mean, you were with crow eaters and all that shit."

"Had a front to maintain." Chibs said. Juice nodded; they'd usually paid the girls and snuck out the back way. Or they'd done stuff, but never like they had before with the girls.

Tig still looked on edge, so Juice continued. "It hasn't done anything at all to us Tig. I mean, sure, there's a difference, but that's only at home. At the club, it's still the same. You never woulda known unless you walked in, yeah?"

"Yeah." Tig agreed and relaxed a little. "It's just..."

"I know." Chibs said.

"You two are good?"

"Yes." Juice answered.

"And it won't get in the way of the club?" Tig asked.

"No." Chibs answered at the same time Juice answered, "Hell no. Sorry Chibbie, but if shit goes down, I'm saving my ass, then yours."

"Aye lad. Same." They shared an awkward laugh, and then Tig looked at them both.

"Well, it seems to be working so far, so I guess I can learn to be ok with it eventually. But you have to tell Jax."

"We will. First thing in the morning. Uh, afternoon. Whenever the hell we get to the clubhouse." Chibs promised.

"You hungry?" Juice asked. "I could make something to eat."

"Yeah, his tomato soup from a can and grilled cheese sandwiches are sensational." Chibs said, laughing at the look on Tig's face and as Juice flipped Chibs off.

"Uh, sure?"

"Coming right up." Juice wandered into the kitchen. After some clanking of pots and pans, a can opener was heard and then the hissing of grilling sandwiches.

"This actually is pretty good." Tig said as they finished up. "Let me help with the dishes." After they were done, he said, "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Where do you think you're going? You're spending the night." Chibs said. "You can't drive like that."

"But..." Tig started to protest, only to have Juice hold up a hand.

"He wasn't asking. Do as he says."

"Fine." Tig said.

"I can promise I won't molest Juice while you're here." Chibs said, causing Juice to snort with laughter. Tig joined in, trying to ease into this. It still was weird.

"I'll even sleep on the couch if it makes you feel better Tig." Juice added.

"Uh, yeah? If you don't mind." Tig sheepishly answered. It would make things a lot less awkward.

"It's cool." Juice said.

"Let me show you to the guest room." Chibs said. Tig followed and then came back downstairs.

"Hey, thanks for you know, trusting me with your 'secret'. For the record, we always wondered about you two. Take care of each other. And remember to tell Jax in the morning. Night."

"We will. Good night." Chibs and Juice answered.

Before he went up to his room, Chibs gave Juice a quick kiss on the cheek. "Night Juice."

"Night Chibs."

They both had better get their sleep, because tomorrow was going to be a big day. But Juice had a feeling that with Tig on their side (sort of), everything was going to be alright. And if it wasn't, fuck it.


End file.
